


A Whale of a Time

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, but its smut, mild dom sub, talk of whale mating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: He never thought he would be fingered in the ass to the talk of whale fucking but his life has gone in many unexpected directions. This is simply one of them.(Mitsuki and Yamato want to fuck but Nagi keeps talking about whales)





	A Whale of a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me this whale fact and I guess I was horny? or something? because I then wrote this so enjoy

Mitsuki has Yamato's wrists pinned to the bed. He sits between his spread legs. Yamato really wants to focus on how his mouth is moving on his neck or how he is palming his way downwards to his cock but Nagi is there.

Not that he didn't want Nagi there. If they can, they try to have all three together for fun sexual activities. It doesn't always work as schedules and horniness can often not match up among three people. 

He likes Nagi there. He wants Nagi there. Except he's just...there.

As in lying there naked and on his back next to him. He is staring at the ceiling and humming Pythagoras Fighter. His hands are clasped together on his stomach with his dick out and proud.

He thinks he hears Mitsuki whisper 'I can't do this'. It's confirmed when he turns to look at Nagi, clearly irritated.

"Nagi. What are you doing," he growls more than asks.

"I'm pretending to be a whale."

They both stare at him.

"With your dick out?"

He finally flips onto his side to look at them, his heavy cock flopping with how fast he moves.

"Why, yes! Of course!"

Mitsuki is sitting on his haunches now. He has moved to just stroking Yamato's bare thighs. Yamato himself has started to rub his face in exasperation. He really just wants to get fucked. 

"Why are you pretending to be a whale?" Mitsuki questions him. Yamato wonders why he bothers.

"Because they also mate in threes!" 

Of course that is the reason. This is like the time Nagi started getting competitive against TRIGGER as they were the only other trio in their friendly rival group of idols. Though now the logic is being applied to whales and fucking instead of idols and competition. 

"And that means you have to just lie there while we fuck?" Yamato asks. He eyes Mitsuki as he opens a bottle of lube. Clearly he has had enough of this conversation.

"Yes! When whales mate there are two penis wielders-"

"Penis wielders," Yamato repeats under his breath as he works his shirt off.

"-and a vagina wielder-"

"Asshole wielder in this case," Mitsuki whispers as he prods lubed fingers against said asshole.

"-and when one penis wielder is with the vagina wielder, the other penis wielder will wait their turn! And it's penis will sometimes flop around in the air and out of the water. This is how fishermen and sailors thought of horrific tentacle creatures that haunt the seas. They mistaken the whale's large penis for a similarly shaped tentacle!"

"Fascinating," Yamato hisses when Mitsuki starts working two fingers into him.

He never thought he would be fingered in the ass to the talk of whale fucking but his life has gone in many unexpected directions. This is simply one of them. 

Mitsuki curls his fingers inside of Yamato, letting them drag against his walls. He licks his lips at his hitched breath and how his back arches ever so slightly. He kisses up Yamato's navel towards his sternum. He pauses to bite at his chest, careful to not leave too obvious marks.

"So you're really going to just sit there as Mitsu fucks me?" His voice is teasing as he threads his fingers through Mitsuki's hair. 

Nagi's eyes are wavering between Yamato's face and Mitsuki's fingers between his legs. The sound of them working and spreading his boyfriend's hole is obscene. Especially with how he can see them disappear into him. 

"Well," he starts but he never finishes. He is far too entranced by the sight of Yamato spreading his legs further to better stroke his boyfriend. Nagi is sitting upright now with his fingers curled desperately against his thighs. They twitch to touch the two men before him.

"No, no, you can't change your mind now, Nagi," Mitsuki insists as he withdraws his fingers. Nagi whines but obediently stays still. 

He swallows dryly as Mitsuki starts to enter Yamato. He watches him thrust in and out, going deeper with each rock of his hips. He itches to lay himself behind Mitsuki to nibble at his ear and hold him close as he watches his cock stretch Yamato open. Or he could curl up by Yamato's side and mark up his neck as he strokes him off, helping him to relax so Mitsuki can more easily fill him.

Instead his hands move to his own hardness but they stop at the disappointed click of Mitsuki's tongue.

"Sit still. Be a good little whale and wait your turn." 

Mitsuki punctuates his order with a sharp thrust into Yamato. The loud moan he earns gets Nagi's dick throbbing. He whines pathetically.

Perhaps the whale's way isn't the way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> (I wanna say top!mitsu rights! but really im always just bottom!yamato rights lmaaaooo)
> 
> for more dumbassery follow my main on twit @marsaysays or my art/fic acc @marshyartsy


End file.
